


Tough guy

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 103





	Tough guy

imagine larry and freddy havin penetrative sex for the first time, and even tho larry spends a lot of time preparing him, as he’s slowly sliding in he sees freddy whince, and larry’s like “you want me to stop kid?” and freddy’s like “nah man, i can take it, I’m a tough guy” and larry chuckles, n a few minutes later when they start to get into a shaky rhythm freddy’s alternating between incoherent words and low moans and high pitched whines, and larry’s pressing kisses up freddy’s neck and jaw and goes “who’s a tough guy?”, not really expecting a response but when he hears freddy mutter softly “i’m a tough guy larry, i’m a tough guy” he grins before moving up slightly to bring their lips together, freddy whimpering a bit into his mouth as larry continues fucking him, their teeth clinking together a few times during the kiss, and so the phrase becomes sort of an in-joke/motivation thing between them, both in and out of bed

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
